Taichi Ryuunosuke
Background Taichi Ryuunosuke was born the son of a little known Chunin in Konohagakure. While in the Academy, Taichi was known as a goofball slacker who never took anything seriously. Many of his instructors were afraid that he would not pass, as he never took much effort towards learning jutsus or mastering techniques. However, he did have some sort of natural inclination towards Mud-based jutsus. This earned him the moniker The Mud Man, a name which would stay with him the rest of his life. Eventually, Taichi graduated, and was placed in Squad 9 alongside Tsume Haruno and Takeo Uzumaki. As a genin, he had come to the startling conclusion that he had a very small jutsu pool. Along with this, Taichi found himself unable to perform genjutsu, and having a naturally large body, inhibiting the high speed and nimbleness necessary for Taijutsu. As much as he would hate to admit it, Taichi could no longer be the careless slacker. His sensei's overworking nature and cold hearted need to show up her students had broken Taichi of his habits, and forced him to concentrate only on getting stronger. It was from that concept that he had broken deeper into his mud jutsus, mastering its basic form: Earth style, opening up his jutsu pool far wider. With earth style now under his belt, Taichi and his team quickly advanced to Chunin Exams, which ended in Taichi losing in the semi-finals, with Takeo defeating him and winning the tournament. Still, Taichi had received impressive review from the Hokage, and advanced, with his team, to the rank of Chunin. About two years later, Taichi's sensei was killed in action. While this created a large debate over what to do with the students, ultimately, Naruto Uzumaki, the current Hokage, decided that the three had possessed skill and strength far beyond what a chunin is generally capable of, so they were promoted to Jonin. It was after the death of his sensei, that Taichi was approached by an elderly man. The man was kind and gentle, if not a bit cantankerous. He offered him a small, jade turtle for his services, aiding him in his travels. The journey would last for three months, and the old man had very little to his name. Still, Taichi decided it was best to help the old man. After the travel, the old man had led him to a secluded pond far beyond any known landmark. The old man was really the last known Turtle Hermit in disguise, and offered, for his kindness, to teach him the Sage Arts. Instead of the three month journey originally promised, Taichi spent the next two years training at Turtle Lake, learning Senjutsu. Upon his return to Konoha, Taichi had believed he would return to his normal life, continuing his missions with Squad 9, and his teammates. However, when he returned, he had come to light his replacement within the squad. He had been replaced with Takuma Sarutobi, the son of late jonin Asuma Sarutobi. Takuma, while acting like a bit of an outsider, had become a powerful ally to Taichi's former squad, driving them to strengths they had never reached before. Because of their strength, the former Squad 9 had been promoted to the level of Sannin, an honor shared only by six other individuals in history. Distraught that he had been so easily replaced, on top of his former teammates' new found rank, Taichi sunk into seclusion for several months, emerging only when he was needed on missions, being tossed about on squads randomly. On missions, the only sense of meaning in his life, he was filled with great passion, always joking around with his temporary team, giving off his trademarked booming laugh. Then, after the death of Naruto Uzumaki, the first man to ever truly recognize his ability, had passed away, Taichi finally found a new purpose in his life. He could care now, not only for the completion of a mission, but for the well-being of those who completed them. For he was selected, after a hotly debated decision over Takuma Sarutobi, the man who had replaced him originally, to become the Seventh Hokage. Personality Part 1 Part 2 Abilities Mud Style * Mud Clone Jutsu * Mud Armor Jutsu * Mud Hands Summoning * Mud Bullet Jutsu * Great Mudslide Jutsu * Mud Burial Execution * Mud Orb Imprison Earth Style * Great Stone Fist * Great Stone Pillar * Earth Meld Teleport * Gaea's Wrath Jutsu * Mud Armor Hardening Water Style * Water Shark Bomb * Water Dragon Jutsu Misc. * Summoning Jutsu: Turtles * Hidden Decapitation Technique * Senjutsu Quotes Category:Naruto: the Second Storm Category:Male Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Kage Category:Characters